Korosensor.com proposes to develop a smart seal system for ostomy appliance. Korosensor proposes to develop a low cost appliance that detects the possibility of leakage prior to occurring for patients of all age groups. A smart seal ostomy appliance is a medical device, which incorporates smart seal diagnostics capability to extend ostomy system change interval times, provides patient confidence and peace of mind. Korosensor's approach to demonstrating smart seal monitoring incorporating polymer thick film (PTF) conductive elastomer materials, low power support electronics and piezo vibrating alert technology. PTF technology offers the benefits of low cost manufacturing using ink jet printing methods with elastomer materials to provide conforming comfort for ostomy users. The proposed ostomy system will permit a patient to identify ostomy leakage due to skin barrier problems, stoma construction, stoma ulceration, improper appliance usage, or inadequate fitting. A 1.0 mil thick leak detector will be incorporated into the ostomy appliance flange using a polymer thick film circuit and hydroscopic dressing assembly to sense leakage problems. A simple set of support electronics will identify flange leakage conditions and alert the appliance user of potential leakage problems via a built-in piezo vibrating alert device. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Over 1 million ostomy surgeries are performed each year. Patients undergoing ostomy surgery need intensive physical and emotional care to return to a normal life. Effective seals for colostomy, ileostomy and urostomy, are critical to physical and emotional well-being as well as functional abilities of an individual with ostomies. An ineffective seal leads to a cycle of misery for the ostomy patient. Leakage causes skin breakdown which causes further leakage, thus perpetuating the cycle.